Turn the Lights Out Now
by xXFlashMasterXx
Summary: Everyone was born for a reason. Some were born to do everyday things, others, born to save lives. Well, I was born to save lives, but a hero always has their consequences. My consequence? Nyctophobia, the fear of the dark. I'm Alice and this is my story.


**Title: Turn the Lights Out Now**

**Story: Twilight One Shot**

**For: Till the World Ends Contest**

**Rated: T for horror **

**Banner Link: http:/ frozensoldier -paula . blogspot . com /20 12/ 04/ what -if -by -killerlove . html ?utm _ source = twitter feed& utm _ medium = twitter (Remove spaces. The story was originally called What If while I was still writing it, and that is why the banner says What If, though I wouldn't change it for the world.)**

**Summary: Everyone was born for a reason. Some were born to do everyday things, others, born to save lives. Well, I was born to save lives, but a hero always has their consequences. My consequence? Nyctophobia, the fear of the dark...**

Fear. Everyone has one. Whether it be Acrophobia, Claustrophobia, Trypanophobia, Nosophobia, Triskaidekaphobia, or Nyctophobia. It's just a known fact that everyone either has a phobia or a fear. You just can not NOT have one. It's proven in recent studies that more than 90% of children live with some kind of fear. What is my fear? Nyctophobia, the fear of the dark. I wouldn't say I'm too afraid of it... just... nervous when it comes to the darkness...

"And with the last bit courage inside of him, Aiden placed his foot on the last creeky stair of old Morgan's house, reaching his hand out to flicker on the light. He was trembling with fear when his fingers brushed against the switch that would save him from his fear. Desperate to escape the darkness, he turned on the light and was met by-" Emmett paused for a dramatic effect and right when he did, Alice's vision was cut off by a pair of hands. She let out a small squeal and squirmed in the mystery person's arms. "His dumb ass dog sparky who he forgot to let upstairs." Emmett finishes and the hands disappear. Alice turns around and scowls at the mystery person, who happened to be Jasper, and backhanded him.

"Nice way to kill an amazing horror story, Emmett." Alice muses and watches as her best friends nodded in agreement.

"Well what do you want me to say? That he was met by a man with a knife and was killed?" Emmett rolls his eyes as his group of friends nodded eagerly.

The group of friends had known each other since they were in pre-school. Their group included Bella Swan, the klutz, Edward Mason, the book-smart one, Rosalie Hale, the one with beauty, Emmett Mc'Carty, muscle man, Alice Brandon, Also known as Ali-Cat because of her cat like reflexes, and Jasper Whitlock, The history man. They were all in Emmett's house, hanging out a few days before halloween. It was the year of 2011, and the biggest news was if the world was going to end like the Mayan Calender said it would.

"Great story Emmett, but you lost me at the end." Edward smiles and puts his arm around Bella who nodded in agreement.

"We do you see me caring?" Emmett grumbles as he points at his poker face. "No. No I don't, so screw you Mason! I wish-" Emmett shouted, but was cut off by his T.V.

_"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if i had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, To say that for destruction ice is also great, and would suffice." - Robert Frost. Again the talk is about the Mayan calender ending in 2012! Do you believe it or not? Send us your comment here at www. forks news. com_

"That's bull shit!" Jasper yells at the TV screen, clearly pissed off on the whole 'The world is going to end' thing.

"Well I think it might possibly end. I mean, think about it... global warming leads to the Great Ocean Conveyor Belt's balance being thrown off. The GOCB distributes the sun's warmth everywhere and if that stops... well... the world will freeze and we will all be dead." Alice says with a shrug.

"I'm with Alice on this one." Rosalie says with a smile.

"Alright, since when were oceans solid enough to wear belts?" Edward says with a frown.

"Dumbass," Alice murmurs to herself, shaking her head. "Edward, the ocean is a liquid, and always will be. It's quite simple if you think about it." Alice muses, with a playful smirk appearing on her lips. "Our oceans are salt water oceans, but ice caps in Greenland our melting, putting fresh water into the oceans and making the water less dense. The water needs to be dense for the cold water to sink towards the equator while going south and the warm water is supposed to flow north, replacing that water. If the ice keeps melting, everything stops and we all freeze." Alice finishes in surprisingly only one breath.

"Does anyone else understand what she just said?" Jasper says quietly while staring down at Alice, although he was mostly paying attention to her looks rather than what she had said.

"Not a word..." Emmett mumbles while shaking his head. "Alice stop watching nature shit."

Alice just stuck her tongue out at the guys and shrugged. "Well what do you think?"

"I" Jasper says while standing up and pulling Alice against him. "Think your theory is stupid." Alice scoffed and tried to escape his grasp, but Jasper pulled her back against him and continued on. "I personally think this is going to be like the _Hunger Games_. The president is going to do something to us and go on a killing spree and we all die." Jasper says with a dark chuckle.

"Oh hell no, Alice is partly right. The ice caps are melting, thus the rise of the sea water level, and then the flooding of the earth, which begins the human race all over again, and everything that we know of will be gone." Edward grins and crosses his arms.

"Not at all my friends. I agree with Jasper." Emmett stands up while crossing his arms. "Who knows. The government might do something to kill us all."

"Like?" Rosalie looks at her boyfriend, her brown eyes looking him up and down once as she crosses her arms.

Emmett narrows his eyes as he thinks. "Easy, they use our own fears against us... If they could put everyone's fears into one kind of creature or something... well... wouldn't that make us all go crazy with fear and kill ourselves to end it?"

"Then there is one solution." Alice says while escaping Jasper's grip, though her mind told her to return back into his arms. She walks over to Edward computer and turns it on before turning around and looking at her friends, her smirk returning on her face. "We ask youtube."

* * *

_"...Exactly right! This is just like that new book everyone is going nuts about! The Hunger Games!" The girl in the video rolled her eyes at the title. "But instead of the people rebelling, it's the capitol and-"_

Alice sighed and shook her head in shame. "Jazz... we convinced them that the government is going to do something to us... We need to make another video." Alice mumbles, looking up at Jasper. The two were alone in her house and were checking up on the video responses.

Jasper looked over at Alice, his green eyes looking her up and down, and lingering on her face for a few moments before speaking up. "Then we make one. Now. Without everyone else." Jasper says as he stands up, grabbing the small rectangular camera next to Alice's laptop.

"Jasper I'm not about to just do this without-" Alice was cut off by Jasper's touch. All it was was a soft touch on her arm, but it made her heart pound wildly inside of her.

"Alice... does it matter if you need Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie here to debate with them? I don't think your viewers would care. Just do the video, they won't care, okay?" Jasper removed his hand from her arm.

Alice on the other hand, was in too much of a daze to respond. She felt her skin burning from where Jasper had touched her and there is no doubt that she was blushing furiously. She finally spoke up when Jasper attempted to get her attention. "Uh... right! Okay, okay."

Jasper clicked the on button and the video camera sprang to life in his hands, ready for action. He clicked the okay button and gestured Alice to begin.

* * *

_"Alright viewers! It's your favorite video poster at the moment here with a quick notice! Now, the video responses we have recieved are amazing and I love how all of you think differently. Some of you think the world will either end in Fire or Ice. Others think that we will be the death of ourselves, and others it's the government." She paused and scrunched up her nose, thinking. "But I would like to say, remember that this isn't real guys! We only want to hear what you think! Don't go nuts, okay?" The large screen behind the interviewers and the group of best friends went black._

_"Well that was a great video guys! Along with your original video, your total views have added up to over six million!" The reporter smiled and the group of six friends cheered quietly to themselves. "And this video has been mentioned in almost every single state in the U.S.A.!" More cheering and high fives. "And we have a special guest for you. We told you what his job was backstage, which we are not allowed to give out on TV, but he has a surprise for you." _

_The reporter took a step back as a man named James came running into the room with what seemed like a forced smile on his face as he greeted all of the kids. "Well, This is for you guys to read. It's nothing too important. It has everything you need to know, and all the instructions I put in there for you. It's just a small fun project for you kids to do." James handed Emmett the package and when Emmett went to open it James yelled no, causing everyone to look at him in a weird way. "Trust me, just, open it at home..." He ran out of the room and the reporter stayed quiet for a moment before signing the group out and back to the Forks News Studios._

The whole street was buzzing with hysteria and screams. The group took a step out of the studios, following James, being their perky selves when everything became unreal. There was a loud shot and screams from the girls as James's body jerked backwards and went limp, falling to the ground, blood pouring out of him. Not only was James shot, but there were people there expecting it. A black van drove passed the kids, stopped, opened up the doors, and a few guys popped out with guns, kneeling down besides James to help him.

Sirens were the only thing Alice could hear as cop cars came screeching down the road. "MOVE NOW!" Jasper yells, grabbing Alice's hand and pulling her out of the area along with their friends. Alice was clearly in shock and was no help by just barely following the others so Jasper grabbed her and picked her up as he ran to his car. "Emmett, Edward, meet me back at my house!" Jasper growls as he opens up the passenger door, helping a recovered Alice into the seat as she snapped 'I got it just drive!' at him.

Jasper was not needed to be told twice as he basically leaped over the hood of his car and got into the drivers seat, the tires of his car screeching against the pavement as he slammed on the gas pedal. "What the hell was that!" Alice yells as she frantically looks over her should to see who was following them. "I don't know!" Jasper answers. "I'm no help! I only saw what you saw!" Jasper snaps back as he pulls up in front of his house and slams on the breaks, causing the car to jerk to a stop.

He quickly got out of the car and unlocked the door to his house, letting all of his friends in before closing the door and locking it behind it. Everyone was in too much shock to say anything. James was just shot, right in front of them. So many questions were bouncing through their minds. Who shot him? Why did they shoot him? What if they were on a hit list? What if someone followed them? Is James alive? And in Emmett's case: What is in this box?

"Oh my god..." Rosalie murmurs while she attempts ro regain her breath. "That did not just happen..." Alice mumbles while holding onto Japser's hand as if it were her lifeline. Jasper gave her hand a small squeeze and lowered his head so his lips were to her ear, and began whispering comforting things as she tried to calm down from the terrible event.

"Emmett, open the box. For all we know, there is a bomb in there." Edward orders and Emmett quickly nods, going into the living room along with everyone else and setting the box down carefully, then begins to open it. The suspense was killing the group and when the box finally opened, they began to laugh. "It's a folder... and a watch..." Emmett mumbles as he pulls the folder out and opens it, letting the digital watch that said **91:52:36:07** and was currently counting down for some reason.

_Dear Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Finally, Jasper:_

_We know that you are scared, and that you think something weird is going on. We do not blame you for that. We just need your help to save the human race from death. Right now, you probably escaped a big event. James being shot and a big black van appearing to help him, am I right? Well if I am, good. Then it means I have your attention. You are reading this and you are probably thinking this is a scam. Well I, Carlisle Cullen, am a FBI agent and worked along side with James in hope of stopping the government in their actions._

_What are their actions? Well... let's just say that for the past fifty years, scientists who were paid great amounts of money- to my calculations, over three billion dollars- have been trying to figure out a way to take control of the human race. By turning off their source of light, heat, and energy. By exstinguishing the sun. Do you not believe me? Then when you finish reading this, look at the other files of information which were stolen for your eyes to see and your eyes only. _

_We need your help to stop the government of their actions. By our estimation, the human race has 91 days, 52 hours, 47 minutes and who knows how many seconds left of time before it's lights out... The watch in the box is keeping count as you are reading this and might say something different. The process began to take place in 1962. Now I know this seems silly, the sun seems as bright as it has been for the past how many years you have been alive, but the sun is giving out. Everyday the sun is producing less light and becoming dimmer. It's only a matter of time before the president takes control with the government and use the weapons and equipment they have to stop the human race and begin their own human race, under their own rules._

_It's a lot of information to take in, and I understand that. The black van you saw is on its way to everyone one of your houses until they find you. Inside that van will be agent Esme, Aro, Jane and I to help you, but only if you agreee. You could change people's lives and be a major part in history is you can help us, all we ask is that you say yes._

_With all do respect, _

_Carlisle Cullen-_

Emmett put the paper down after reading it outloud and looked at everyone's reactions. "This is not happening..." Jasper grumbles, shaking his head in anger and fustration as he grabbed the other files, his eyes quickly scanning through them. "Why us!" He snaps at no one as he hands the papers onto Alice, who remains silent as she looks through the papers and hands them onto Rosalie. The group looked for the papers, all but for Bella and Edward.

"This is a scam!" Edward snaps as he gets up, grabbing his stuff. "It's not real! We are leaveing!" He grabs Bella's coat who just shrugs and follows him out the door.

Alice shakes her head and runs a hand through her hair. "So what do we do?" She asks, looking at the three friends who stayed.

"Easy." Emmett says as he takes the files from Rosalie and sets them back in the box. "We agree to help."

"And if it's a scam?" Rosalie looks up at her boyfriend.

"Then we beat them shitless." Emmett answers.

The four waited for another five minutes when there was a loud knock on the door. Emmett got up and went towards it, putting his hand on the handle and pausing, looking at his best friends, all of them giving him a nod. Emmett took a deep breath in before opening up the door, being met by a young lady who looked about 24 with caramel brown hair and eyes with a smile on her face along with a older man with black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a young girl, about 20 with blonde hair that stops at her shoulders.

"Emmett?" The brown haired woman spoke first. Emmett gave a quick nod. "Carlisle, come here." She ordered and young man, about twenty six with blonde hair jumps out of the van with a grin.

"Ahh, Emmett... so have you and your friends agreed to help?" Carlisle asks as he slips past Emmett, walking into Jasper's house and doing a quick head count. "I see Edward and Bella have backed out."

"Yes, Carlisle." Alice says, turning around and standing up. "They bailed about five minutes before you arrived."

Emmett lead the four FBI agents into Jasper's house and sat down next to Rosalie as Carlisle explained who of the agents was who and what they need help with, looking up at Jasper and Alice who both happened to be pacing.

"Why have we come to you? Because your the biggest talk right now, and know what you are talking about. I mean, look at Alice with her whole ocean talk and Jasper with his government talk." Carlisle sighs and shakes his head. "Both of you were dangerously close. Alice talking about the sun's warmth, and Jasper about the president wanting to kill us. There is no doubt that you four will be a great help to us, but we would need you four 24/7, to disappear from the earth for a few months to work and train with us."

Rosalie finally spoke up after a while. "Give us time to think about it... please."

"Alright, we need both couple to give us an answers within five minutes though. Time is running out and we need to save as much as we can for training." Carlisle mumbles as he turns around, but Alice stops him.

"What do you mean by both couples?" She asks while she stops pacing and looks at him along with Jasper.

"Rosalie and Emmett, You and Jasper." Esme says quietly. "You are a couple, right?"

Alice takes one glance at Jasper, takes a small step to the side and makes a gesture with her hand between the two of them while shaking her head.

Jasper shakes his head, ignoring what Carlisle and Esme had said. "I'll show you guys downstairs. You can... entertain yourselves..." He says with a slight grin appearing on his face. "With the things down there." He stood up and walked over to the staircase that lead downstairs. When he returned upstairs, Rosalie was again the first to speak.

"This is madness..." She murmurs with a small smile on he face. "The world... ending..." She laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Then what do we do?" Alice asks, standing up and quickly pacing back and forth again.

"I think we should help them." Jasper answers and wraps his arms around Alice's waist to calm her down.

"I'm with Jasper... if the world is going to end, we might as well take some part in it rather then just being another victim." Rosalie says as she stares at Emmett. Emmett nodded in agreement and everyone's head turned to look at Alice, who was biting her lip in confusion as she thought to herself.

"Alright..." She says quietly while nodding her head. "We-"

"Guys!" Carlisle says loudly as he comes running up the stairs. "I don't think you have a choice on joining us now..." He says as he grabs the TV remote for the living room, turning the TV on and turning on Forks News.

_"And many believe that the death of James Mellark was due to the group of teenagers who were here earlier. Threatening him to give them whatever was in the box, and had someone kill him so that nothing escaped about their plan. For all we know, these kids could be our death rather than what they had talked about. If you find any of these kids, please, warn us. The kids are wanted for interrigation." _

Carlisle turned off the TV and looked at Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. "We need an answer, now." The group all shared a glance before Alice nodded. "We'll do it..."

* * *

**Three days later. **

**Carlisle, Esme, Jane, Aro, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper.**

**FBI Training Base**

**Time: 88 days, 19 hours, 45 minutes, 56 seconds**

"Alright ladies, please follow me." Esme announces as she leads the group into the training base. A big sing saying Time along with how many days, hours, minutes, and seconds, was listed in colorful blinking lights that were sure to get anyones attention unless you were blind. The room's main colors were different shades of white and blue, and had many men and woman at desks talking into headsets frantically. "Yes, Yes, I understand..." A woman ran over to Esme and handed her a file. "Mr. Conners wants to help us by giving us by selling us his generator, but he has... conditions." Esme just nodded, took the file, and waved the woman off. She turned around and looked at the teenagers. "Men, follow Aro. Right now you are going to be put into suits and will be lectured on your battle skills-"

"Wait!" Rosalie and Alice yell at the same time, making everyone stop and stare at them.

"What do you mean by battle skills?" Jasper growls, stepping forward, mostly in front of Alice, in a protective way.

"And what is that?" Emmett says, gesturing to the sign.

"Well, when it is lights out, the government will fight back. And that, shows how much time we have left before it is lights out." Esme simply states as she continues to walk, leaveing them no choice, but to follow. "You need to be trained in order to be ready for this. Now Rosalie, Alice, please follow me."

Alice and Rosalie sighed as they followed Esme, Emmett and Jasper following Aro.

"Now in this room you will find clothes laid out for you. Please put them on and go through the door inside for me to begin your training." Esme says simply as she walks into a room and disappears. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other, then at the clothes they were chosen to wear. Simple sweatpants and a t-shirt along with a sweat shirt.

"Wow... some training gear..." Alice muses and she peels off her shirt in one movement. "So last year."

"So last year?" Rosalie echoes as she takes off her own shirt and puts the new one on along with Alice.

"Maybe I'm overstating things."Alice mumbles absently as she takes off her jeans and puts the sweat pants on, then the sweatshirt.

"And maybe this has solely to do with your own voyeuristic gratification." Rosalie says with a smirk while Alice gives her a playfull scoff.

"And maybe it does!" She muses as she skips past Rosalie and walks through the door to begin her training.

"Welcome ladies..." Esme muses from across the room. "Today, we will be testing your flexiblity. Jane, would you care to show them what I mean?" Esme turned around to reveal a very quiet Jane, who almost seemed embarrssed by being called out upon... even if she was the only other person in the room, though the video cameras in the room were not visible by accident. She took a few steps forward and faced Esme. "Not only will you be using weapons like guns, but you will be put to the test in head to head comabt, which means you will need to work on your reflexes."

Esme faced Jane and the two nodded at each other before Esme threw a round of punches, round house kicks, and other moves that seemed utterly impossible to Rosalie and Alice. Jane on the other hand, was putting her arms out and blocking every punch and kick Esme threw at her, finally kicking her leg up high in the air, almost hitting Esme's face as she let out a grunt.

"See what I mean?" Esme smiles at the two girl's dumbstruck expression. Esme curiously watched Rosalie's worried expression as she waved Alice over. "I see you worry about her." She muses as Alice danced towards Esme. "I want to show you why it is not necessary."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie narrows her eys at Esme, who is talking in a hushed tone to Alice.

"Well, we did our background research on all of you, and we gathered that Alice used to do karate along with dance, for fun." Esme says as she takes a few steps away from Alice to show Rosalie what she meant.

Though Rosalie knew Esme has no intentions of hurting Alice, it was still hard to watch as Emse came running at Alice with a fist pulled back. Alice seemed so tiny -though she was five foot four- compared to Esme as she stood where she was, her hands behind her back and the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile. _She's smiling to herself? What is wrong with her... _Rosalie thinks as Esme threw a punch at Alice, who was standing there casually.

Jane had avoided the two fighting and stood next to Rosalie, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a gentle squeeze to assure her that Alice was going to be fine. And Alice had proved Jane right. One punch after the other, Esme would take a step forward and Alice would take a step back, putting her hands out to block the attacks until she finally lifted up her foot and kicked Esme to push her back and start sending attacks towards her.

Alice began to move faster. He attacks became more like dance moves, spiraling, twisting, and curling in on herself as Esme became her dance partner, punching and kicking the empty air that used to be where Alice stood. It was like they went over this before. Finally Esme laughed. She had strucked Alice's shoulder and Alice stumbled backwards against the wall panting and holding her shoulder, her bangs in her eyes as she glanced over at Rosalie with a smile.

"Well done Alice! I see you have certainly not lost your touch!" Esme says approvingly as Alice moves back to Rosalie, giving her a high five as she left Jane's side to go to Esme.

"You truly are one frightening little monster..." Jane muses as Alice took Rosalie's place next to her.

"Cool huh?" Alice asks with a smug smile.

"Very. Much more experianced then me. How did you...?" Jane trails off as the two watched Esme go a bit easier on Rosalie, who was doing fairly well.

"Ah, my dance teacher was also my karate teacher. He taught me things you would never learn in either of the two clases." Alice says simply as she finally regains her breath.

"Amazing..." Jane breathes with admiration, her eyes flickering between a sweaty Alice and a determined Rosalie.

"Don't go for the obvious attack!" Esme states as she grabs Rosalie's wrist, twisting her around and grabbing her shoulder. "They'll be expecting that." Esme instantly knee's Rosalie's back and she cries out, falling onto her knees. "And you will... loose..." Esme says as she watched Rosalie thrash around, begging for Esme to let her go from the painful position.

"Mercy! My dear God Mery!" Rosalie growls at Esme, who laughed in amusement and let go of Rosalie.

* * *

**Guy's training room**

**Emmett, Jasper, Aro, Carlisle**

"Never loose focus." Jasper smirks as he lets go of Carlisle, who was on the floor grunting from Jasper's attacks.

"I hate people who used to be boxers..." Carlisle groans and with the help of a chuckling Jasper, he got up to continue on with the day's lesson. The guys had been training the same amount as the girls. Going against Carlisle, Aro, and each other. They trained so much, that Carlisle and Emmett but not Aro and Jasper had taken off their shirts and were gulping down water bottle after water bottle.

"-And will be meeting up with the-" Esme continued on with her scentence to the girls as she walked into the guy's training room. "Oh!"

Jasper turned around after he had taken off his shirt and smiled at the girls. Alice's heart started racing. _Jesus Christ did we walk in at the right time..._

"Voyeuristic gratification..." Rosalie murmurs, her lips near Alice's ear so only she could hear.

"Shut up..." Alice says as she keep her eyes on Jasper's well built body.

"Well... Carlisle..." Esme says blushing. _Clearly she has a thing for Carlisle... _Rosalie muses to herself as she watches her trainer blush furiously. "I saw that it was 5:36 and I was wondering if you wanted to feed the group dinner then talk about tomorrow?" Esme unconsciously rubs at her neck, looking away from Carlisle and down at the ground.

"Of course Esme..." Carlisle gives her a nod and puts his shirt back on, leading everyone out.

* * *

**A week later**

**Training progress: Both Genders doing very well.**

**Alice and Jasper's advantage: Close combat. Weaknesses: Shooting.**

**Rosalie and Emmett's advantage: Shooting. Weaknesses: Close combat**

**Still to learn: Time: 81 days, 10 hours, 51 minutes, 36 seconds**

"Today we will be testing your shooting skills." Carlisle announces as he walks back and forth in front of the four teens in training. Emmett gave out a little 'Woot' and Carlisle shot him a glare, causing him to instantly go silent. "In front of you are average pistols. Desert Eagles to be exact." Carlisle stopped in front of the metal table that the guns were placed upon and looked up at the teens. "I expect you to listen to every word I say or you will be hurt."

The girls nodded understandingly as the guys snickered and crossed their arms. "Before someone gets hurt, who here knows how to use a gun?" Carlisle asks as he looks at the four teenagers. Rosalie and Emmett's hand shot up while Alice and Jasper exchanged an embarssed glance and shrugged. "Alright, Aro." Carlisle turned to the quiet man and gestured him to come forward. "I want you to take Rosalie and Emmett up to the shooting range and watch them. Teach them anything if you need to." "Yes Sir." Aro mumbles before guiding Rosalie and Emmett into another room.

"And then there were two." Alice mumbles and playfully bumps Jasper with her hip. "Though I'll be upstairs with Rosalie and Emmett and you'll be down here with Carlisle." She muses as Jasper scoffed at her.

"Well, darlin' I advise you not to get too cocky, because you'll be down here alone and I'll be working with a rifle." Jasper brouth out his accent, enjoying the way Alice reacts to it.

_Talk about swoon. _Alice smiles and goes to make a comment, but is silenced by Carlisle, who felt the need to make them put their guns down. _Someone is going to be hurt within the next eighty day, and we can't start now. Show them everything they need to know, and let them take a break for a day or two... _Carlisle thought to himself as he began to explain the guns to the two.

Within the next two hour, Carlisle taught the two how to hold, shoot, and clean the pistol before it was time for dinner. Just for his needs, he asked for a bottle of wine, which the six had wound of drinking themselves. Carlisle noticed that although it was only two glasses so far, Alice was a bit out of it. _Yeah they are going to need a break... her especially._

* * *

"Alright now, calm down Ali." Jasper mumbles in Alice's ear as he leads her back into her and Rosalie's room.

"Aw c'mon ya big handsome blond, don't ruin my fun!" Alice says with a large grin, her words a bit slurred.

_And how many glasses did she have? Then again, no one was really paying attention to her so she may have had more than too... _Jasper sighs and shakes his head, and in one swift movment, had Alice in his arms bridal style. "Come on Alice. Time to go to bed." Jasper says as he opens up her bedroom door with one hand.

"Why!" Alice whined like a little kid. _Ah she is going to be the death of me! _

"Because." Jasper says simply as he closes the door behind him with his foot and sets her down on her bed.

"Because?" Alice asks as she looks up at him with a wide grin.

"You're drunk." He states and watches as she got up and peeled off her shirt right in front of him. "Alice!" Jasper hisses and quickly turns around.

"Ah calm down! I'm only changing my clothes!" Alice snaps, though she clearly was enjoying his reaction.

"Well I- ah forget it." Jasper growls as he turns back around and sits on Rosalie's bed, watching as Alice balanced on one foot, attempting to take off her jeans. "You are going to be the death of me." He smirks as Alice finally managed to get her jeans off. _Talk about hot... Agh! No Jasper! Get a hold of yourself! The world is going to end within the next eighty days! There is no need to be thinking about Alice that way!_

"Like something you see?" Alice muses as she looks over at Jasper, who happened to be staring at her a bit too long.

Jasper raises his hands up. "You caught me."

Alice let out a laugh and threw her shirt at Jasper as she put on sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Well, you better have liked that. I did it for you." Alice smirks. _Did I really just admit that? Oops. Oh well._

Jasper's eyebrows shot up in surprised. _So she does like me..._ "Well then. Miss 'I'm so innocent' isn't so innocent anymore, now is she?" Jasper felt bad for taking advantage of a drunk Alice, but he couldn't help himself. He knows she'd never admit these things to him while sober.

Alice let out a giggle as she walked over to him and took his hand, pulling him up from the bed. "Does this answer your question?" Before he knew it, Alice pulled him against her and brought his face down to hers, pressing her lips softly against his.

Jasper felt horrible that he was taking advantage of Alice, though was this always what she had wanted? More then friendship with him? Things became intesne, doors became locked, clothes were shed to the ground, and before either of them realized what they were doing, they had physically shown their emotions to each other.

Alice woke up with groan as she flickered her eyes open and glanced around the room. _What the hell happened last night... Why do I feel like shit? _She slowly began to sit up when she realized she was wearing nothing. She quickly clutched the sheets to her chest and looked next to her and there was Jasper. The sheets cover his waist and down, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. _Wait... what... _Alice instantly bolted out of the bed and grabbed her clothes which were scattered all around the floor and hid out in the bathroom, putting her clothes back on and hovering over the toliet as her hangover hit her.

Not too long after that Jasper strolled into the bathroom with his jeans clingly dangerously low to his hips, hearing Alice's painful groans. Being the gentleman he is, he pulled her shoulder length hair from her face and rubbed her back soothingly as she threw up multiple times.

"What happened last night, Jasper?" Alice asks as she brushes her teeth for the fifth time in a row, her voice a bit scratched up.

"Well... we kinda-" Jasper begins, but is cut off with a very angry Alice.

"Just say it! You took advantage of me didn't you!" Alice snarls.

"Alice, I didn't. You are the one who kissed me." Jasper says calmly.

It took a bit of time to finally convince her that Alice had been the one to start it and was the first one to start taking off their clothes, but when it finally got to her head, she was miserable.

"Jasper I am so sorry... I can't even explain myself..." Alice mumbles and shakes her head sadly.

"Don't be sorry Alice, just relax. It was my fault." Jasper asks as he leads her to her bed and goes into the bathroom, dumping a washcloth into ice cold water and then wringing it out, pressing it against Alice's head.

"I'm so-"

"Stop apologizing. I should be the one doing that." Jasper mumbles as he unlocks the door form last night and lays down next to Alice, putting his arm around her and tracing circles on her shoulder.

The two were silent for one seemed like forever until there was a light knock at the door. "Alice? Jasper? You in there?" Esmes voice was quiet and gentle.

"Come in!" Jasper yells and stays by Alice's side, who winced when he screamed in her ear for Esme to come in. He pressed his hand against her cheek and sighed when she felt a bit warm.

"Hey, what happened? We missed you guys at break- Oh!" Esme quickly looked away when the first thing she was was Jasper shirtless.

"Esme, really?" Jasper snorts and made Alice wince again.

"Stop being so loud!" She mmurmurs so quietly at it was barely heard by the two.

Esme was instantly at Alice's side. "Oh Alice, honey are you okay? What happened?"

"A hangover and-" Jasper instantly clamped his hand over her mouth to keep her from saying the word.

"Honey, I kinda figured out the fact as of why Jasper is shirtless." Esme muses and Alice just rolled her eyes, curling up into Jasper's side and closing her eyes. "Well, I came here to say that you guys are taking a break. Carlisle doesn't want to stress you out and well, it looks like Alice needs it."

There was a muffled response from Alice.

"Thank you Esme..." Jasper mumbles as she gets up to leave.

"No problem, and I'll bring some medicine for Alice." She smiles and leaves the room

Over the next month everyone had trained in fighting skills, and had moved onto listening to commands and reading maps along with night vision gogles and other electronics.

* * *

**Place: Meeting, where Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are talking to the other members.**

**Progress: All sexes are doing amazing in all skills, though some are weaker in some skills then others.**

**Time: One week until the sun goes out.**

"There is no doubt that by now, everyone knows that the sun is going on. They have even broadcasted it over every TV in the world!" Carlisle growls as he slams his fist down onto the table. "We must be ready to attack." He looks around at the members. "Jane, have you bought all the batteries and flashlights you can get your hands onto?"

"Yes sir." Jane answers.

"Aro, have you bought anything that is able to produce fire?" Carlisle looks over at Aro.

"Yes sir."

"And Riley, have you made sure everyone here has at least two pairs of heavy clothing to keep them warm when the sun goes out?"

"Yes sir."

"Perfect. If anyone else wants to say anything, now is your chance." Carlisle mainly looked at the four teenagers, all of them having nothing to say. "Alright then. We have eleven minutes of sunlight left when the sun goes out. When those minutes are out, you are left to fend for yourself. We will not go down without a fight!"

Loud cheers were heard from all around the room. Rosalie and Emmett shared a worried glance, seeing that it was too late to back out now.

Alice and Jasper looked around the room, and when no one was looking, shared a quick yet meaningful kiss.

"You'll be okay, alright? They will tell us where to go. We just need to follow. We'll live." Jasper mumbles in Alice's ear.

"Jasper, we have two days after the sun goes out in order to save the world. Two days. If it took this long to get the sun to go out, how long is it going to take for it to catch on fire again? Everyone is so sure that the government has a way to relight the sun, but... what if there isn't?" Alice looked up at Jasper with fear in her eyes.

For that, Jasper had no answer, so instead, he held Alice in his arms and watched as Carlisle began telling which group would go where.

"We have gathered the fact that over the past so many years, the white house has changed. We have learned that there is a large space underground that's temperature can go up to 150 degrees and up so that the people do not get cold and freeze to death."

"Like we aren't going to?" Alice grumbles under her breath and Rosalie looks over her shoulder, shooting a glare at Alice.

"Our best chance of living is to find the entrance to that building, kill everyone in there, find out a way to set the sun back on fire, and... ehm... reproduce if our numbers are low." Carlisle risked a glance at Emmett and Rosalie, then Alice and Jasper. Alice attempted to squirm out of Jasper's grip and leave the room, but Jasper held his grip on her and made her sit still.

"Knock it off!" He hisses in her ear. "I don't care how uncomfortable this makes you, just sit down and listen!"

Rosalie and Emmett on the other hand made no objections and actually shared a kiss in front of everyone. Esme blushed and looked down at her feet as she stood next to Carlisle.

"Group one, which includes Alice, Jasper, Riley, Rodeny, and I, will take a jet to Maryland and camp out there while Emmett, Rosalie, Jane, Felix, and Esme will fly down to Virgina and camp out there. Everyone else is to stay here unless back up is needed. We leave tomorrow."

There were mumbles of agreement and soon the meeting ended.

* * *

**Time: Two days left.**

**Sun: Making enough light to see, though it gets dimmer by the hour.**

**Position: Close to Washington D.C./Maryland/Virgina**

"So we have no clue if they are going to be attacking?" Alice demands as she looks at an extreamly calm Carlisle. How he managed to be so... normal... through a life threat- no, through the last two days of their lives, she'll never know.

Carlisle slowly shook his head as he took a bite into the green apple he had taken out a few minutes ago. "Not that I know of. They could just hide out in that one room, and wait for all humanity to die out before sending out a nuclear bomb just to kill anyone who survives." Carlisle takes another bite into his apple and Alice makes a sound along the lines of a growl, walking over to him, grabbing the apple and pulling her arm back as far as she could before throwing it a good 25 yards away.

Carlisle sighs and watched as his snack was flung across the empty field and shakes his head. "Alice, just calm down. We know what we are doing. You need to trust us."

Alice rolls her eyes and let out a laugh. "That's what you have been saying for the past three months! I'm sick of it! I don't want to get there and die two seconds after I step into the house!"

Both Riley and Rodney took a step back away from Alice, not wanting to be the next victim of her mood swing.

"Alice, babe, look at me." Jasper instructs as he stands calmly behind her. Once Alice had turned around, he opened up his arms for her and she ran towards him, throwing her arms around him, slightly shaking. '_She's scared.' _Jasper mouths to the other three men, who all nodded understandingly.

Time had passed by what seemed like forever.

* * *

"Sixty... fifty nine, fifty eight, fifty seven." Carlisle mumbles as he watches his watch, as every second ticks, the sky got a bit darker.

"Fifty six, fifty five, fifty four." Rodney says as he keeps his eyes on the dim sun.

"Fifty three, fifty two, fifty one." Riley says as he puts an arm around Alice, trying to calm her down.

"We're going to die." Alice mumbles as she tensed up at Riley's comforting gesture.

It didn't make her feel any better.

"Fourty seven, fourty six." Jasper says as he continues packing up the rest of his things.

_Why does it have to end like this..._

"Thirty two, thirty one, thirty, twenty nine." Carlisle continues as he watches his watch.

_What if it is all a prank? This isn't real... what if at zero, camera popped up and someone screamed, Haha! You've been put on scare tatics!_

"Twenty five, twenty four, twenty three." Rodney mumbles.

_What if this isn't a prank? What if the sun really goes out?_

"Fifteen... fourteen... thirteen... tweleve." Riley mumbles, letting go of Alice.

"Eleven... ten... nine... eight... seven... six..." Carlisle shakes his head in sadness.

"Five... four... three... two..." Rodney looks over at Carlisle and pats his back.

"One." Jasper mumbles as he places a hand on Alice's shoulder, feeling her relax at his touch.

Carlisle looked at the three other men and Alice. "We have to move. Now. We have eleven minutes of daylight left. This is our advantage. Everyone in that building will expect everyone to freeze to death as we speak." Carlisle begins to walk away from the group, the others at his heels. "We shall meet Esme's group at point A." Carlisle explains as they walk. "Which is not too far away from here. From there, we will make our way into the white house."

"Already?" Alice asks, not bothering to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Already." Carlisle confirms and begins going off about something.

* * *

"Hey... how are you and Emmett holding up?" Alice asks as she sits in a tree next to Rosalie. The two had escaped from both groups for a bit, since a few of them were checking out their choices on entering the white house.

"Okay I suppose... we know it's our last hour together, and are trying to make the best of it." Rosalie explains, her eyes dull and her voice lifeless. "What about you and Jasper?"

Alice sighed and shook her head. "At least I won't die a virgin." She tries to joke, but the two just eneded up weakly laughing, trying to fill in the awkward silence.

"Alice, whatever happens today. If we make it or not. I want to tell you that you are the closest person to me. You are closer to me then my own mom! And, I love you..." Rosalie voice cracked as she started to try and fight back tears. "I don't want it to end like this!" she bursts out crying and Alice took her into her arms, rubbing her back and mumbling soothing things into her ear.

"I know, Rosalie... I don't want it to end this way either, but do we have a choice?" Alice mumbles as she places a kiss on Rosalie's cheek. "I love you too, Rosalie. I'm so sorry it has to end this way..."

"Hey, are you gals okay?" Jasper asks from below the tree. He had heard sobbing, but wasn't sure if he should climb up to see what was wrong.

"We're fine Jasper." Alice calls out from above. "Hey." Alice mumbles. Rosalie though, didn't listen. "Hey." Alice repeats and gently takes Rosalie's face in her hands. "We will get through this." Rosalie gave a weak nod before the two climbed out of the tree.

Jasper was smart enough to not say anything.

* * *

"Everyone, night vision goggles on!" Carlisle orders once the last of their daylight was out.

This. Was. War.

"We are going the easy way in." Carlisle explains in his head piece as he lead the now combined groups towards the white house. "Rosalie, Emmett, take out the guards over there. Alice, there is a guard at eleven o'clock. Take him out silently."

Alice stepped away from the group, pulling out her knife and crouching down, creeping up behind a bush, just making out the outline of the guard through all of the leaves in the bush. She was going to make a move, when the guard began to move, walking towards the other guards. There was no doubt that all of the guards have night vision and/or heat vision goggles.

"Carlisle, what do I do?"Alice whispers into her headset. "On my count, take the three guard out? Do you three understand?"

There were murmurs in agreement.

"One... two..." Alice crept up behind the guard and on three, she stood up, putting her hand over his mouth and putting the nife to his throat, not needing to put any pressure as the knife slit his throat, warm blood flowing onto her fingers as she laid the man on the floor so that way he wouldn't make a noise if he fell. Just to make sure he wasn't going to scream or anything, she sliced his neck once more.

"Good job... Regroup."

Soon everyone has regrouped and after a few more kills, they were at the doors of the white house. "There are going to be guards so be ready to take them out. Alice, Jasper, Esme, do you think you are able to take them out as quietly as you can? Although there are cameras that see us, I do not want gunshots to be heard just yet. We will be outnumbered." Carlisle asks.

"Sure Car-" Esme begins, but is cut off with a loud "Hey! What are you doing!" Emmett quickly turned around and aimed his gun at the guard who was running at them, and risked being heard as he shot more then one bullet at him.

Within seconds the man was dead on the ground.

"Ha. Just like a video game." Emmett muses as Esme, Alice, and Jasper brace themselves.

Esme had to bust the security system just to get in, and by that time, the guards were prepared and fired a few bullets. Alice was smart enough to stay crouched when Esme opened the door, and was not shot. She sliced at the man's leg, making him cry out in pain before dead legging him and slicing his neck with the knife.

More blood.

Jasper had stayed standing, but knocked the gun out of the man's hand just as the doors opened, and stabbing the man's neck a couple of times before he dropped to the ground dead.

Esme on the other hand was not as smart as the two teenagers and managed to get clipped on the shoulder with a bullet as she took out her guy. She silently cursed a string of curses to herself as she held onto her bleeding shoulder. Carlisle had asked her if she were okay and if she needed treatment, but she refused to hold the group up and told them to go, staying in the back with Alice and Rosalie as they all continued on into the building.

"According to my calculations, the room is five floors below us, and on the other side of the white house." Carlisle explains as he quietly walks through the halls, staying low and looking through any clear glass windows in doors in the hallway incase anyone was to come out and call for backup.

As they came around the corner, they were met by a spiral staircase. Riley peeked his head down the spiral and was able to spot two gaurds from where he was. "Guns or no?" He says quietly.

"Guns." Carlisle agrees. Riley pulls out his gun and takes a bit longer then Emmett and Rosalie had when he shot the guards out, but he did the job. "Good job, Riley." Carlisle says as Riley began to quietly go down the stairs. There was a loud yell and a few gun shots.

"Riley?" Carlisle asks into his headset.

No answer.

"Come out you fucking rebels and fight like a man!" One of the guards yelled.

"What do we do Carlisle?" Alice asks. "We've alarmed them... back up is clearly on the way."

"Let them come up here. Jane, Felix, guard the outside of this room. Esme, Rodney, stay on the left corner in the dark. Emmett and Rosalie, go on the right corner and hide. Alice, Jasper, stay on either side of the staircase. " Carlisle instructs. Although everyone wasn't too happy about how he had placed them, everyone listened to Carlisle and soon the three guards were making their way up the stairs, pointing their guns left and right, oblivious to Alice and Jasper on either side of the staircase.

Carlisle aimed carefully and took two guards out with one bullet, alarming the other guard, but raised his gun over his head and slammed it against the gaurd's head, and shooting him to quiet him.

Alice peeked her head down to see through the sprial staircase and sent out a low whistle.

No answer.

"We're clear." She mumbles and begins down the staircase along with Jasper. At the bottom of the staircase was an unresponsive Riley.

"Thank you for your help Riley..." Carlisle mumbles as he takes the gun and any other weapons from him. "Alright team, we are four floors away from the room. By now we have been spotted by the cameras, so keep your eyes peeled." Carlisle says as he takes the lead, walking out into the next hallway.

Carlisle stopped at the end of the hallway, and let out a few whistles.

No answer again.

"Lets go." Carlisle steps around the corner, and narrows his eyes when he sees one of the hallway doors open. He slowly crept forward and when he peeked his head into the room, he was struck down and shot in the chest as a guard began yelling.

"Car-" Esme began to yell, but Jasper put his hand over her mouth.

Emmett ran over to the door and began wildly shooting at the guard as the guard shot Carlisle a few more times.

The guard dropped dead to the floor ontop of Carlisle.

_Oh my god... this isn't happening... Carlisle can't be gone..._

Alice watched, horrified as Esme ran over to Carlisle and knelt down beside him, attempting to get him to respond.

"Carlisle! Carlisle please say something!" Esme whimpered desperately as she fumbled with Carlisle's protective gear and pulled it off, then pulling off his shirt and looking at his wounds. Carlisle mumbled a few things which Esme had to lean in and put her ear against his lips just to hear. "You're so stupid..." She murmurs to him, trying to make a joke to to tell herself he was okay. Carlisle whispered into her ears a couple of more times as Esme began to cry. "I'm so sorry it had to end this way for you..." Esme whispers as she leans in and presses her lips against Carlisle's in a passionate kiss.

Esme pulled away and took Carlisle's weapons when he no longer responded to the kiss. "Rosalie, Emmett, take these." Esme hands the two an extra gun. "Alice, Jasper." Esme hands the two a few knives.

"Lets go..." Esme had no emotion in her voice as she led the group down the hallway, not taking another glance at her now dead crush's body. As Alice passed Carlisle's dead body, she fought back a whimper.

_What if he isn't dead? What if we leave him here suffering!_

"Alice!" Jasper whisper yells at her and gestures her to catch up, since she was caught up in her own thoughts. Alice snapped her head up and ran after the group.

"Alright, with Carlisle gone, I am going to give the orders." Esme's voice cracked a bit. _We needed him. I needed him. I can't leave him alone... I need to go back. _Esme ignored her thoughts. "Rodney, Jane, Felix, I want you three to go up further ahead and report if you see anyone down the next two hallways. Rosalie, Jasper, check the doors on your left, Alice, Emmett, the doors on your right. We leave no survivors." Esme orders.

Again no one protested, only for the sake of Esme's broken heart.

Esme had followed Felix as everyone had split up, though she wasn't walking so strait from the loss of blood, and was tripping over her own feet.

* * *

"Emmett what are we going to do... we are going to die... are we supposed to just... leave our lover and continue fighting?" Alice asks as she follows Emmett into one of the rooms, being extreamly quiet as the opened up anything and everything that a person can hide it.

Just like Jasper at the meeting, Emmett had no answer for Alice.

"Emmett... I don't want to leave you. You are my big brother... you can't leave me Em." Alice whimpers as she looks over at a crying Emmett. Emmett remained quiet as he could, though soft whimpers escaped him as he walked over to Alice and brought her into his arms.

"I love you Ali." Emmett whispered, using her nickname just to lighten up the mood a bit. "I don't want to leave you. But I will do anything and everything I can to protect you guys. Even if it means dying." Emmett said as determination replaced his sadness in his voice.

"Thank you Emmett..." Alice says quietly as the two let go of each other, left the room they were in, and went into the next room.

* * *

"Rose, are you okay?" Jasper looks over at his best girl friend as he heard soft whimpers from her as they checked the room.

"I can't believe he is gone... Jasper... he is one of the first ones to go. We needed him..." Rosalie says with no emotion in her voice.

"I know.. I-" Jasper pauses as he hears something. "Do you hear that?"

Rosalie gave a slight nod as she prepared her gun.

Jasper looked around and gave out a loud whistle. There were more noises. Jasper walked towards the window and looked outside, spotting a few people outside who were looking around. He pulled out his own gun. "On my count. You take out those two... I'll take out that one... One... two... go!"

Three gun fires and three men down.

"Promise me one thing, Rosalie." Jasper mumbles as he opens up a door that led to a bathroom, and pulled the curtains back as a man jumped out screaming at him. Jasper had already seen the man's outline in the curtain so he used it as his advantage and killed him before the man could even touch him.

"Yes, Jasper?" Rosalie asked as Jasper walked back into the main room..

"If I go before you guys, if I even go at all, protect Alice, okay?" Jasper's voice cracked as he thought of his highschool crush, thinking of the memories they shared. "If I go, she'll need her best friend to lead her on. She needs to be strong, okay?" Jasper was going to go on, but stopped when he heard Rosalie whimpering from her crying.

Jasper did the one thing he was best at, and walked over to Rosalie, hugging her and saying nothing.

* * *

Everyone regrouped in a room not too far away. Jane was trying to deal with a crazy Rodney, who began to think we were all going to kill him. Esme was out of it from her wound, and Alice and Rosalie offered to help her by using the medicine kits they had, cleaning the wound, then wrappin a cloth tightly around her shoulder to slow the bleeding.

Jasper and Emmett were saying their goodbyes in the corner of the room, since both did not know when or if they were going to die.

"How do I know that!" Rodney yells at Jane, slaming his fists down on the table they were sitting at and stood up.

"Because why would you still be here now if we wanted you dead!" Jane yells back and readies her gun.

"See what I mean! Shoot me! Just fucking shoot me now!" Rodney screams as he puts his hands up in the air, watching a very pissed off Jane aim at him.

"Jane! No!" Felix yells as she pulls the trigger and Rodney's body jerks backward as he falls to the ground, blood covering his shirt and the floor.

Rodney was hysterically laughing and whimpering at the same time as he bled to death in front of his own team.

Esme watched, saying nothing. "Esme, what do we do?" Felix asks as he watched Rodney.

"Nothing..." Esmes mumbles with a disgusted look on her face. "What's done is done... just... leave him here." She orders as she gets up and walks out of the room. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jane following. Felix slowly shook his head and grabbed his weapons as he followed them out along with Jasper.

Alice took one last glance at a hysterically laughing and choking Rodney, who began coughing up blood as he laughed as she left the room, closing the door behind her and following the group.

* * *

"They are waiting for us on the second to last and last level..." Esme mumbles as she passes by one of the dead bodies she just shot down to the ground, entering the next level of the white house.

Jasper followed behind Alice, putting his hand on her shoulder and looking down at her with a small smile to calm her down, sensing that she is scared by what Jane had just done to Rodney. "You'll be fine..." Jasper mumbles.

"Alice, Jasper, take the left turn. Felix and Jane, take the right." Esme instructs as she listens into her ear piece from HQ. "Emmett, Rosalie and I will check the rooms."

* * *

Alice and Jasper slowly crept around the walk way and Alice ripped off a button from the collar of her undershirt, tossing it against a window by a nearby door, making a loud noise.

"Hey... what is that?"

"Probably those jackass kids trying to ruin the president's plan."

The two gaurds footsteps were heard as Alice and Jasper stayed where they were.

"What do we do?" Alice looks over at Jasper.

"Run, slice, and meet up at the end of the hallway." Jasper smirks and stands up along with Alice.

The two shared a nod and a quick, but passionate kiss before running straight towards the two guards. Alice dead legged the guy on the left and stabbed the man in the neck, letting him cough of blood as he went limp in her arms.

Jasper put his hand on the second man's mouth, and sliced his neck open with the knife a couple of times before the man also went limp. Jasper let him drop to the ground. When he looked up, Alice was at the end of the hallway where she was trying to go against three other guards. Jasper quickly ran over as he pulled out his gun. "Duck!" He yells.

Alice looked up at Jasper with wide eyes and ducked as he began shooting the three guards, two falling to the ground for Alice to kill. Alice stabbed the two with her knife that was already covered in blood as Jasper shot the last man in the face. "Lets go!" He grabs Alice's hand as he runs past her, yanking her up and pulling her back the way they came.

* * *

"Agh! Ow! Ow ow ow!" Alice whimpers as Jasper tends to her wounds in another room.

Esme was again dizzy and Rosalie put a new cloth around her wound. She was amazed how she lasted this long.

Jane and Felix never came back, and the three guards that came after Alice were supposed to be handled by Jane and Felix.

Emmett and Rosalie had some wounds, but no bullet wounds like Esme and Alice.

"Gah! Dammit Jasper!" Alice whimpers as she clenches her teeth, trying to endure the pain on her left side. She had pulled up her shirt and discovered a bullet wound that skimmed her side. She was lucky enough that is missed her ribs.

"Almost done..." Jasper mumbles as he wraps a banadge around her stomach a good ten times so it covered her wound to slow the bleeding.

"Alright guys... you can't stop. It's the four of you left." Esme mumbles as she sits down on a nearby couch.

"What do you mean Esme?" Emmett narrows his eyes as the woman sat down and looked at Rosalie.

"I can't deal with the pain anymore, and I am not going to make it down to the last floor. Rosalie, Emmett, one of you, please... end this for me..." Esme looked at both of them with sad eyes. "Please. Let me be with Carlisle again."

"No! No Esme no!" Emmett yells as he walks towards her. Jasper got up and put his hand out, grabbing Emmett's shoulder and stopping him from walking towards Esme.

"Please, Rosalie..." Esme looked up at her.

"Alright... I'm so sorry Esme... thank you for everything." Rosalie says as she pulls out her gun.

Esme closed her eyes and braced herself.

"One... Two... Three..." Rosalie mumbles to herself as she shot Esme's chest.

"No!" Emmett yells as Esme's body went limp.

* * *

"Alright guys... this is where things get tough..." Jasper mumbles as he takes the lead. He let out a few whistles to see if any guards would hear him. "Both our leaders are gone along with the rest of our team."

"If we don't live... I want to say that I love you guys... and will never forget you..." Emmett mumbles as he lets Alice and Rosalie in front of him, taking the back of the group.

"No emotional goodbyes right now, Em. I can't take it." Alice answers. The four weakly laughed as they entered a straight passage way, at the end, another staircase.

"This is too weird..." Jasper mumbles as he looks around, pointing his gun left and right as he leads his friends down the hall.

_"Rosalie Hale, Emmett Mc'Carty, Jasper Whitlock, and Alice Brandon. I advise you that if you go any further, you will be shot down on the spot. Either give up now, or die."_

A voice called out through a speaker nearby.

"What's the point!" Rosalie snarls. "We die anyway!"

Jasper led the group to the staircase where the doors behind them closed and locked.

_"Fine. Be that way. We give you creidt for trying to save the world. Don't worry. When we light the sun and start humanity again, we promise to include your names in a social studies textbook." There was a chuckle before the voice faded._

"Emmett... come up here with me." Jasper says as he begins down the stairs. "Rosalie, Alice, stay up here. We'll tell you when to come down."

The two left and Alice and Rosalie waited for what seemed like forever.

* * *

"You guys can come down now. Make a left down the hallway, go through the door, then make a right. You'll see me and Emmett there." Jasper says through his head piece.

"Come on..." Alice says as she goes down the stairs, looking around at all the dead bodies.

"Oh my god..." Rosalie mumbles as she steps over and around the bodies as Alice leads them to where the guys are.

"HQ says we are almost there... there are barely any people here because they are entering the room. The door closes with the next three minutes. We have to go!" Jasper orders as he runs off with Emmett, though he was holding onto his shoulder and limping from the bullet wounds he and Emmett recieved. Alice and Rosalie just barely understood what he said, following after them.

A minute later the group was met by seven guards who were blocking them from the door. Emmtt began shooting. "Go! I'll handle them!"

"Emmett! Emmett no!" Rosalie screams as Alice pulls her away while slicing a man's neck open to get past.

"Rose! I love you! Just go!" Emmett yells as he slams his gun down to the floor when he ran out of bullets, and began beating the guards up with his fists as he was getting shot.

There were four guards on the ground dead.

"Go!" Jasper yells at Rosalie and Alice as he shoots another guard who was following them down the passage way. "I'll meet you there!"

Rosalie and Alice ran off, and made a couple of turns before finding a large metal door that opened and closed by sliding up and down, slowly closing. There was just enough room for them to squeeze in.

Rosalie and Alice made it in the room large white room, which was much warmer then the rooms they were just in.

The door was just closing when Jasper's voice was heard. The door was almost closed and he ran, sliding against the floor to make it into the room.

Only he didn't make it.

"Ja-" Alice screamed, but Rosalie silenced her. Jasper's body was being crushed by the door and he coughed.

"Go! Forget about me!" he yells and waves them away. His upperbody was inside the room, but his lower body was on the other side. He let out a cry of pain.

"Come on!" Rosalie yanked a now crying Alice away as she reloaded her gun. The doors now were glass, but needed a special code to open them. Alice was beyond mad and shot the system, which happened to unlock the door.

Within a few minutes they made it inside.

* * *

There were so many dead bodies on the ground. Rosalie was coughing up blood and was on the floor, Alice was full of bullet wounds, but they made it. They made it into the main room.

Only to find out there was no way they could relight the sun, and that they were all goners.

Alice felt defeated, and fell on her knees next to her dying best friend. "I'll meet you up there soon, Rosalie. I love you." Alice mumbles as she held Rosalie, who was violently shaking and still coughing up blood. She knew that the look in her eyes showed that she was proud of her, and although she couldn't say anything, she loved her too.

When Rosalie took her last breath, Alice let go of her and ran. She ran through the halls, through the rooms, back to the metal door that had crushed Jasper.

"Alice?" Jasper croaked as he saw her.

"Jasper!" Alice's face lit up as she ran over and layed down on the ground in front of Jasper's face. Jasper's face was as pale as a ghost and he blood flowing out of the corners of his mouth. Alice didn't care though. She kissed him passionately as the two cried. No words were needed. They loved each other. They were going to die together.

"I love you Mary Alice Brandon. Never forget that." Jasper mumbles.

"I love you too Jasper Whitlock." Alice says quietly. She didn't think that the first time she'd say I love you to Jasper was when he was dying. "I'll meet you up there..."

She kissed him one last time before she got no response from him in the kiss.

Jasper Whitlock was gone.

Carlisle Cullen was gone.

Esme Harrison was gone.

Emmmett Mc'Carty was gone.

Rosalie Hale was gone.

Everyone was gone.

No camera's ever came out. No one ever appeared saying this was all a prank.

Alice curled up in the corner, her eyes never leaveing Jasper's dead body as she slowly bled. The lights in the rooms began to flicker, and soon the power went out, leaving Alice in the dark, where she went mad.

She was shaking in fear, as if someone was still alive and making their way towards her. She had no way of knowing. She was insane. Any little sound she heard, she would look over at her dead lover and whisper 'Did you hear that?' Only to remember,

He was dead.

That left Alice hystericaly crying again, and after about a half hour of being left alone in the cold and dark room, she died.

* * *

_"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if i had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, To say that for destruction ice is also great, and would suffice." _

I never thought that 2012 would be the actual year I'd die. And that all humanity would be lost forever. But at least I get to say I fought for people's lives.

At least I get to say...

I failed them all.

* * *

**And that is the end of the one shot story 'Turn the Lights Out Now' by me! Right when I saw the Till the World Ends Contest This idea popped into my mind and I couldn't wait to finish it! And Now I finally did!**

**Favorite the story? Favorite me? Alert me? Reviews maybe? **

**-xXKillerLoveXx**


End file.
